


Nothing Personal

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get steamy between Bill and Laura during their night on Kobol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

Night comes quickly on Kobol. The fleet's leaders settle down for the night on the tarp where they've only recently set their differences behind them and established something new: a true partnership between equals.

Although their sleeping arrangement is a bit awkward, Bill thinks it best to stay together. He can personally guard the president, and, if they feel it necessary, Lee and Kara can keep an eye on the both of them.

Bill makes sure he lies down a respectable distance from Laura, but as the night grows colder, he can't help but notice her shivering.

"Laura," he whispers, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-f-ine," she replies, teeth chattering.

"Alright," Bill says, chuckling. He slides over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think I can help you warm up a little. I've been told I'm a living furnace, but, if you'd rather I didn't…" he says, pulling his arm away.

"No," Laura exclaims sharply, rolling to face him. "I suppose I could use a little warming up."

Surprisingly, she relaxes against Bill almost immediately, calmed by the gentle circles he rubs against her back. She relishes in the heat generated by his sturdy body, beginning to feel warm for the first time since she set foot on Kobol.

As Bill slides his hand under her meager layers to continue his ministrations against her bare back, Laura hums her pleasure. Her position as president has somehow made her untouchable, so much so that she finds herself biting her lip, trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure Bill's innocent touch inspire.

Bill is having trouble himself, trying to focus on less pleasurable things than the feeling of a woman in his arms for the first time in decades. Ellen Tigh. Figurski naked. None of the images he conjures tame his stirrings of desire. He tries telling himself it's nothing personal. He would feel the same with any woman; it has nothing to do with the fact that it's Laura. It has nothing to do with gentle curves, red hair, and long legs.

He's startled from his musings when he hears a quick gasp and a low moan. He's startled again to discover that one of his hands has taken it upon itself to gently grasp Laura's right breast. He can't help himself as he cups and strokes it, fingers searching out the nipple, hard from the cold.

Laura gasps again, breathing out his name, when his fingers end their search, gently manipulating her nipple through the thin material of her bra. She begins to pant quietly, arching into his hand, silently asking for more.

"Is this okay," Bill asks, ever the gentleman. Laura's yes is low and drawn out, both an answer to his question and verbal expression of her pleasure.

"I want…" she trails off with a moan, rolling onto her back and pulling Bill with her. Bill captures her mouth as he settles on top of her, conscious of keeping the majority of his weight off her slight frame.

They kiss deeply and desperately, all the anger of the past weeks seemingly turned to passion. Their tongues duel and caress, their kisses both challenge and answer. Bill's lips leave Laura's, trailing across her jaw and down her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point, wary of marking her.

He feels Laura start to rock against his thigh pressed against her core, her rhythm steady and sure. Groaning, he thrusts once against her hip before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

When Laura breaks the kiss, breathless, Bill pulls back, causing Laura to open her eyes.

"As much as I want this, I don't think it advisable for either of us to be bare-assed in the cold tonight," Bill says, earning him a chuckle. "But, that doesn't mean I'm done with you just yet," he continues, unfastening her pants and slipping his hand inside.

Laura can't contain her moan when he pushes his hand inside her underwear, caressing her slick folds. She arches into his hand, urging him on, when she feels him gently probing her entrance.

"Yeeeeess," she hisses when he slides one finger inside her, frakking her in a steady rhythm, thumb brushing her clit every few strokes. Her hips chase each stroke, greedy for his touch and the pleasure it provides.

Laura bites down on her lip, rocking faster when Bill adds a second finger, but a few whimpers manage to break through. She feels her thighs begin to tremble and knows she won't last much longer as Bill increases the speed and force of his thrusts.

Feeling her trembling, Bill circles her clit repeatedly as he twists his fingers to find that rough patch of tissue on her upper wall. He presses hard on both, feeling her walls lock down around his fingers as Laura comes with a loud cry.

Bill rides out Laura's orgasm before returning to her side and kissing her soundly. He straightens up her clothing and chuckles against her neck as she slowly comes back to herself.

"I'm surprised no one has come to ensure you're okay," Bill murmurs, teasing lightly.  
"Just tell them I had a nightmare," Laura murmurs, turning and snuggling into Bill's warmth, head against his chest.

They both fall quickly into slumber, wrapped closely around each other.

"Looks like the Old Man and the Prez got all cozy last night, Lee," Kara snarks upon seeing the two leaders the next morning. "You know…I actually may have heard something. Do you think they 'made up' in the traditional fashion," she asks, snickering.

"Yeah, right, Starbuck. It was a cold night. Get your mind out of the gutter," Lee retorts, a look of distaste and embarrassment running across his features.


End file.
